Tale of two
by Oni Rinku
Summary: After chasing Black Cat, Spider-Man winds up in Gotham. What happens when he meets two people in costumes? Discontinued!
1. The Chase

Well here I am, back with my first attempt at a superhero crossover fic. In the past I've submitted fic's that never got finished due to the fact that I've lost interest in the stories and the subject that I was writing. I've also put up one-shots. However, I've taken them all off because I've found that I didn't like the style I wrote in. This story is also being inspired/co-written by people who aren't on the site so I want to thank them right now. Also, updates will happen whenever I get a chapter done. Reviews telling me to get the next one up will be ignored and all that jazz.

I don't want to include the other Marvel/DC heroes in my story because I think that it takes away from the focus of my story. If I feel like it, they might make appearances in later chapters, but don't count on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or Batman. I'm not making a profit off of this story. However, if by chance that Marvel/DC wish to use this story, I'd be happy to help.

And now with the story!

* * *

It was a normal day for Peter Parker; if you can call chasing Black Cat, a notorious thief, across cities normal.

It all started out like any other day for Peter; wake up and get ready for school, get side tracked by stopping a robbery or two, show up late for class, after class swing by the Daily Bugle to drop off pictures from the previous night, and patrol at night. However, he didn't expect to run into the sexiest thief he had ever met.

He first saw her go in to a museum from one of the roof top entrances after picking the lock, so he decided to go and investigate and more than likely stop the robbery. After finding the thief stealing a large emerald, that's where he ran into one major setback.

He couldn't catch her.

It's been frustrating to him that this thief, no matter how good looking she is, can escape from him so easily. He's not sure if she has any "super-powers" either.

All he had gotten out of her when he confronted her was this, "I'm a Black Cat, and you just crossed my path."

So now here he is, in a city that he's only ever heard of in passing. A city so dark, so menacing, that whenever he had to be out this way, he only stayed for as long as he had to.

The city of evil and corruption.

Gotham.

He's heard stories from criminals he's captured about the so-called "bat" of Gotham. Most stories aren't very pleasant, to say the least, and have made him weary of meeting this figure.

_If you're up there God, _Peter thought, _don't let me run into this 'bat.'_

After chasing Black Cat across countless rooftops, he sees her stop suddenly. Unknown to him, she saw something that she found hilarious.

"So does this look familiar Spider?" Black Cat asked as Spider-Man caught up to her.

Turning to see what she's watching, Spider-Man sees a caped figure chasing another figure across the rooftops, the second figure jumping across with a feline-like grace, while the first one was more of a careful yet reckless jump. Looking closer, he notices that the second figure is dressed in a leather suit, reminiscent like a cat.

"A relative of yours Cat?" inquired Peter, staring with a bemused expression on his face, "I mean, I can see the family resemblance."

"No, I've never met her before in my life," Felicia replied in a voice which sounds amused, "although, she might be a long lost cousin."

After watching them disappear into the horizon, Peter turns to the lady he's been chasing, "So what do we do now? Do we just start back where we left off and I chase you or do you go in quietly?"

"Well you see, it's a funny story," she started, "I dropped the emerald back in the museum before you started to chase me."

Peter stands there dumbfounded for a moment, unable to form a coherent sentence. After he regains his ability to talk, he realizes that Cat sat down and was watching while trying not to laugh.

"You dropped it? Then why did you keep running from me?"

She walks over to him and places her hand on his chest. "I felt like it and you're fun to play with. Maybe we could go get a room somewhere and _relax_ for the night?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't have any change of clothes and even if we did, I don't feel like showing my face to strangers." Peter said as he backed away from her.

"Aw, come on Spider," she starts walking towards him, "don't you ever want to just let loose? Besides, I'm not a stranger, I'm your friendly neighborhood cat. And who said anything about wearing clothes?"

"Uh, hang on," Spider-Man starts, tripping over his own words, "I can accept you leading me on a chase across two states, but don't steal my lines. Next, why don't we go to a hotel and say that we just came from a costume party and get _separate_ rooms."

"Now where's the fun in that? Besides, I'm sure that-" She was interrupted as one of the figures from earlier came running back, dashing around trying to find a place to hide.

"Well now here's a sight," Spidey stated as if he was talking about the weather, "here we have two cats and one spider. Sounds like the start of a mother goose tale."

Noticing them for the first time, the cat-figure looks around startled, and then starts to grin in the moonlight.

"Well what do we have here, another lady with good taste and I take it that you're a masked vigilantly who's been trying to catch her all night long. But I wonder, what are the two of you doing here in Gotham? I can tell you don't belong here in my city."

Black Cat and Spider-Man stare at each other with a look saying "How the hell did she peg us down accurately?"

"Hang on one moment." Spider-Man said holding one finger up at Catwoman, dragging Black Cat by the elbow over to a corner.

Peter leans closer to Black Cat, trying to keep his voice low. "So here we are in a bit of a pickle. We have your leather fetish relative over here and I'm not liking the vibe's that I'm getting from her. That other, caped-figure, is probably on his way back now and I don't think we want to be here when he gets over here."

"Aw, is the little spider afraid of a bat?"

"No," Peter started, "I just don't like the stories that I've heard of this city."

**Catwoman's perspective**

_Well now I wonder what they're talking about. _Catwoman thought to herself. _Well they've talked for too long. Might as well interrupt._

Catwoman walks over to the two, "Well, if you're done with your lover's quarrel, maybe I can point you in the direction of a hotel where you can go and get a room."

**General perspective**

Spider-Man stumbles a bit, having had his back to Catwoman. After taking a moment to regain his balance he starts to talk, "Well how rude of us, it's not like we meant to barge into 'your' city-"

Black Cat decides to interrupt, "Now while I must agree with you in that we both have good taste, who the hell do you think you are to tell us what we can and cannot do?"

Slightly put out, Catwoman walks right up in Black Cat's face with an angry expression. Seeing this, Spider-Man moves around the two fem-fatals over to the entrance way of the service door.

_I know I should stop them,_ Spider-Man thinks, _but is it wrong of me to want to see them fight? Well, it'd make one hell of a cat fight. I would have to put my money on Black Cat, what with her being able to stay ahead of me for half of the day._

"My moneys on Catwoman."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it, more to come! _Edited: November 12, 2009_


	2. The Meeting

Well here we are with chapter two. I'm not quite sure where the Spider-Man timeline is right now, but I'm going to have both him and Black Cat be around twenty-one or so and no, they don't know who each other are. Batman in this will be in his mid thirties. I have an idea of what I want to have happen but it's not set in stone. If you have any pointers or ideas, feel free to tell me in a review or a PM. Just so you know, this story will eventually become rated M for graphic a graphic scene. I'll let you know where this scene is in case you don't want to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or Batman. I'm not making a profit off of this story. However, if by chance that Marvel/DC wish to use this story, I'd be happy to help.

* * *

Last time on Tale of Two:

_I know I should stop them,_ Spider-Man thinks, _but is it wrong of me to want to see them fight? Well, it'd make one hell of a cat fight. I would have to put my money on Black Cat, what with her being able to stay ahead of me for half of the day._

"My moneys on Catwoman."

And on with chapter two!

* * *

Spider-Man turns around, shocked that there was someone standing behind him, and saw the caped figure from earlier. Standing at six foot eight, including the ear-like protrusions, is a man in a black Kevlar with a bat motif on his chest. He knows without a doubt who it is standing there.

The infamous Batman.

Deciding to have the last word, Spider-Man says, "I don't know, Black Cat was able to evade me across two states and would probably last another two more if we hadn't made this detour. That and the fact that I don't think she has any powers that I've been able to see."

Batman just glares at Spider-Man and repeats, "My moneys on Catwoman."

Deciding that it's better to concede defeat, Spider-Man fully turns to Batman and sizes him up. Deciding that it would be good to try and make friends with Gotham's vigilante, he holds out his hand to shake.

Looking down at the offered hand, Batman just looks back up at Spider-Man and glares.

"Wow, and I thought that New Yorkers were tough." Peter grumbles to himself.

"I don't shake hands. Not with people entering _my_ town uninvited." Batman states.

After glaring at Catwoman for a minute, Felicia decides to go grab Spider-Man and drag him away to another corner so that they can talk.

"What do you say that we go and get that hotel room and sleep? I'm tired and can't wait until tomorrow so we can get back home."

"I don't know Cat; I'd rather swing back to New York and sleep in my own room tonight." Spider-Man stated after Black Cat released him.

"Before you go," Batman starts, grabbing Catwoman's attention for the first time, "I want you to know that if you come to my city and start trouble, you'll have me to deal with."

"Now play nice Bat," Catwoman replies, "let them come, it'll be fun to have another cat in town."

Walking towards Black Cat, Selena reaches out her hand to shake.

Eyeing the hand warily, Felicia grabs it and shakes.

"I'll be more than happy to comeback and visit. Can't say much about the Spider here but I'm always willing to make a new friend."

"Hey; I try not to make friends with criminals," Spider-Man replies with indignation in his voice, "besides, as long as I'm around you won't be able go and commit any crimes, you know that right?"

"Aw, come on Spider, you know that I'll be good when you're around. However when you're not, I'll be waiting on you to catch me. And you better believe me, if I get caught, I'll make it worth your while." Black Cat said with a sexy smirk on her face.

_Meanwhile, in a building across Gotham._

"What do you mean you lost it?" A shadowy figure stated while sitting in a chair behind a desk. "Do you know how much time I've spent getting the parts together for this experiment?"

"I-I'm sorry sir," said a thug, dressed in an Armani suit, "I don't know how, but the cops were there."

"Sense I'm such a nice man," he says turning to face the thug, "I'm giving you one more chance. If you fail me, the consequences will be dire."

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Why don't you go and get some sleep. I'll call you when I need you again."

"Yes sir."

After the thug leaves the room, the man logs onto his computer.

"Hopefully, if things go correctly, I can keep the 'bat' from interfering."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short, but this is all I could muster out. Expect longer chapters in the future and as always, until next time!


End file.
